Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-3n-2)(-2n+1)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-3n-2}$ onto the ${-2n}$ and ${1}$ $ = {-2n}({-3n-2}) + {1}({-3n-2})$ Then distribute the ${-2n}.$ $ = ({-2n} \times {-3n}) + ({-2n} \times {-2}) + {1}({-3n-2})$ $ = 6n^{2} + 4n + {1}({-3n-2})$ Then distribute the ${1}$ $ = 6n^{2} + 4n + ({1} \times {-3n}) + ({1} \times {-2})$ $ = 6n^{2} + 4n - 3n - 2$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 6n^{2} + n - 2$